


-A Fun Ride-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tony is a teasing bitch, does that mean loki is bottom, he whimper, im not sure, straight smut, this is smut, this isnt the best, tony riding loki, whimpery Loki smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: So basically- whimpery bottom Loki. yes that is the thing. Or can he not be bottom while being ridden… either way- Loki whimpering and being ridden that’s it that’s the ficidfk know what the title is dont ask
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 86





	-A Fun Ride-

Loki’s head was spinning. How had it gotten like this? When had Tony started making out with him? When- and how- had Tony pinned him down? When had Tony let him start rolling his hips desperately against his leg? And seriously- When had he gotten so goddamn _hard_?

He couldn’t remember any of the answers to his questions. All he knew was that he was grinding himself into Tony’s leg as the billionaire pinned him down. He whimpered against Tony’s lips, wanting more than measly friction. 

“A-Anthony…” He whined, clutching at the back of the billionaire’s shirt. Tony hummed in response, encouraging the mage to continue with what he wanted to say. There was no continuation, only soft moans. Tony had brought his leg closer to Loki’s desperately grinding body, putting more pressure on his clothed hard-on. 

“Words, Loki. Use them,” Tony said with a smirk. 

Loki’s eyes squeezed shut as another whine escaped his lips. He was trying his hardest to find words, but his mind wasn’t cooperating. No, his mind was instead wrapped up in the immense pleasure, making it hard to speak coherently.

“Whining doesn’t tell me what you want, princess. Words.”

Finally, Loki managed to get a sentence out. “I-I want you to take me.”

Tony chuckled, pulling back and moving his leg away from Loki. “You do, hmm?”

Loki nodded rapidly, his breathing hitching as Tony slowly started to take his shirt off. He bit his lip, drinking in the sight of the stripping billionaire. “Y-Yes, I do. I really, really do.”

Once Tony had removed his shirt, he started to work at Loki’s pants. “Let’s see how badly you want this then.”

He drug the process out for far longer than Loki would have liked, undoing and taking his pants off as slow as possible. He smirked as he started to push at Loki’s boxers, slowly freeing the god’s fully erect cock.

“Well then.” Tony grinned. “Looks like you _are_ wanting this. Pretty damn badly, I’d even say.”

“O-Of course I want it badly! Why in the Hel would I have been doing that to y-your leg if I didn’t desperately want this?”

Tony shrugged. “I dunno. That doesn’t matter anyway. Are you sure you want me to take you? You wouldn’t prefer that I _ride_ you?” He raised a brow and smirked.

Loki groaned softly, the idea causing his cock to twitch as he got even more aroused. “Actually, do that. P-Please.”

“Can do, baby.” Tony was grinning again as he quickly took his own pants off. He moved and straddled Loki, kissing him deeply. 

The god kissed back, hands finding their way to Tony’s hips. He was about to start pushing Tony down onto him but he was stopped by the inventor.

“Ah. Lube, princess. Let’s not forget it.”

Loki nodded, his hands falling from the billionaire’s hips to his own cock. He looked up at Tony as his hands started to glow softly, using magic to slicken his length with lube.

“There. I-is that good?”

“Perfect,” Tony said, grinning. Finally, he moved and aligned himself with Loki’s tip. “You ready, baby?”

Loki mewled softly, trying to keep himself from thrusting up into the other.

“Y-Yes. I’m ready.”

Tony smiled and took the god’s hands, leading them to his hips again. They snaked their way to his ass, spreading it as Tony moved and started to take him in.

Loki let out a whine, his fingers digging into Tony’s skin as the inventor moaned- taking Loki’s length in painstakingly slow. Eventually, he had the god fully sheathed in him. He hummed softly, taking a second to savor it. Then, he started to roll his hips.

Loki cried out as soon as Tony was moving again, his head lolling back. 

“O-oh, Anthony…” He whined, thrusting up into the billionaire. 

Tony ground into him, smirking. “Loki, baby. Let me do the work. Just lay back and enjoy this.”

Loki made a noise in the back of his throat, trying to speak. It was no use- as soon as he opened his mouth again, he was moaning.

“You like that, honey?” Tony placed his hands on Loki’s chest, shifting so he could now bounce himself on the mages cock.

Loki immediately cried out again and nodded. He throbbed inside of the inventor, aching for release.

“A-Anthony…”

“Just a little longer, okay?”

Loki whimpered, but complied. “Okay..”

“Good boy, Loki.”

Tony’s hand was suddenly moving. Loki watched-as best he could being this lust drunk- as the genius curled his fingers around his own cock and started to stroke himself. Even as his expression changed to one of absolute pleasure, he continued to expertly ride the whining god. 

“A-Anthony… I may have to t-take that back,” He started- then mewled between sentences, squirming under Tony. “I-I don’t think I can last much longer…”

Tony panted. “T-That’s okay, baby. I’m close already too.” 

Loki gripped tight to Tony, squeezing his eyes shut as the billionaire sped his pace up. Tony kept at it for a bit longer, then suddenly gasped. He bit his lip to quiet himself as he came onto Loki’s chest. It wasn’t long after that Loki thrusted up and released deep into Tony with another high pitched whine. 

The pair panted heavily, and eventually Tony maneuvered so Loki slid out of him with ease. He then laid on top of Loki, chuckling softly and kissing him gently. 

“Was that good, honey?” He asked, his voice gentle.

Loki hummed. “I-it was amazing. Thank you, Anthony…”


End file.
